


Mr. American Badboy

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, HS AU, i love pipercy help, those r in the first chapter but mainly percy/piper/annabeth/jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper Mclean, girly. Tries hard in school, likes pop music. Born guitar player. Sweet PDA loving girlfriend.</p><p>Percy Jackson, looks like a badboy. Doesn't try hard, likes rock music. Skilled with his fingers. Doesn't have girlfriends.</p><p>Who wins their little game first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paired

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i just love pipercy and this au is so cute to me pls love it
> 
> tumblr: percyjemson

Piper walked through the hallway with her friends, Annabeth telling her about how sweet Reyna was on their date. Piper was trying to listen, but her eyes got on messy black hair and ripped jeans. There he was, Percy Jackson. He was her opposite. He hung with different people, took different electives, liked different things.

 

Not to mention, he was a challenge. No girl lasted past three dates, and he seemed to always have sex with them. He had gotten some of her friends alone, and it took days for them to stop talking about whatever happened.

 

Piper couldn't help it, there was something so hot about not being able to have him. They had only talked once, but his voice made her heart race and her knees weak. Basically, and by popular opinion, he was a god.

 

“Piper?” Annabeth snapped Piper from her thoughts, “I asked if you skirt was new.” She looked down, smoothing her hand over the pale pink tea length skirt, little frills at the bottom. She had gotten it at a vintage shop, and remembered excitedly paring it with her cardigan for today.

 

“Oh, I got it at that vintage shop a few blocks from my house.” She nodded, smiling again, “I feel like a princess in it,” Piper giggled.

 

“It's adorable, we have to go there soon.” Annabeth complimented, and the bell rang.

 

“I'll see you at lunch!” Piper waved, turning to walk to her American Literature class.

 

It wasn't her favorite, but she had fun with the reading. She sat down in her desk and placed her book in front of her. Drumming her fingers along the cover, she waited for class to begin. The seat right next to her remained empty until the final bell rung.

 

Then, Percy strode in like he was early. Piper watched him slide into the seat next to her, leaning back.

 

“Alright, class. Today marks to first day of your group projects. I will pair you up and you must bring something in, besides a paper, to express the research you have done into the Great Gatsby. If you do a Power Point, either bring something into reference or make it twenty full slides at the least.” A few people groaned, not wanting to be paired up, “Unless you want to write a two thousand word essay on the novel.” He added, hearing the hush of the room, “Thought so.”

 

Piper only listened for her name, halfway daydreaming about going home and not doing anything for the whole weekend.

  


“Jackson, McLean. You two work together.” The words snapped out of her thoughts, looking over to Percy. He only had a tiny smirk on his face, and looked like he was planning something. Oh no. The noise she made drew Percy’s attention. Piper squeaked again, swallowing hard when he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

When she tried to smile at him Piper swore she saw him bite his tongue. Piper tapped the eraser end of her pencil on her desk, smirking to herself and looking down. A small paper was nudged between her elbows, right before a grading rubric was slapped down on her desk.

 

Piper folded it in her hands, playing with the little note on her desk. She flicked it between her fingers. She peeled it open, looking at the ten digits scribbled in blue pen. It felt like someone was staring at her, and Piper looked up. Sure enough, Percy nodded to her purse and mouthed ‘call me’ at her.

 

Percy waited for everyone to talk to their partners before nodding her over.

 

“Percy... I'll text you about when to meet up for the assignment. Maybe Sunday?” Piper stood, leaning her hip against his desk. It was like she felt his eyes trail up her body, and Piper rolled her eyes.

 

“I was thinking sooner. We don't even have to work on the project.” Percy leaned back, twirling his sky blue pen. They narrowed their eyes at each other, and Piper grinned.

 

“We have a project, Jackson. Tell me if you've got different motives.” Piper stood up straight, running her fingers along the edge of his desk. She hoped it didn't seem awkward. “I'll text you.”

 

Piper reached over and grabbed her purse, as the bell rung. She made herself walk quickly out of the room before she crumbled and threw herself at him. Crossing the boundary into the hall filled her with relief. Annabeth walked out from the classroom across the hall, and Piper almost ran to her.

 

“What's got you all panicky?” Annabeth looked her over. They linked arms and strolled down the hall.

 

“Percy Jackson. He is my partner for this stupid project in Lit.” Piper whined, leaning on Annabeth. Annabeth laughed, shaking her head.

 

“I thought you'd be happy. An excuse to tease him for weeks.” Annabeth joked, and Piper laughed.

 

“More like weeks of trying to keep my brain in my head.” Piper laughed. She sighed deeply, shaking her head as they walked. Their steps were drowned in the chatter in the halls.

 

“That bad?”

 

“I squeaked. Twice.”

 

“That bad.” Annabeth bit her lip to hold back from laughing. She let a small laugh slip, “Piper, you're in deep.”

 

“You think I don't know!” Piper squeaked. With a groan she pulled Annabeth into the cafeteria. “He is just sitting there, and I talk about the project because if I don't I'll explode. Then, Percy is just like-” Piper rambles, only to feel someone come up behind them.

 

“Talk about me a little quieter. See you Sunday, McLean.” Percy said from behind them, and Piper would've fallen if Annabeth wasn't holding her.

 

Piper tried to steady her breath, watching Percy walk away towards the lunch line.

 

“He caught you.” Annabeth snickered, and Piper’s cheeks were on fire.

 

“Well he- well- I'm 80% sure he asked me out.” Piper stumbled, and Annabeth slapped her arm. Disbelief was plastered on Annabeth’s face.

 

“No! You turned him down!”  

 

“I have a plan. I think.” Piper shushed her. “Saturday. I'll pick you up, we are going shopping.” Piper walked with her to the cafeteria line, “And as a rule: the outfit may not pass a dress code test.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Percy sat down across from Jason and Grover, Leo was late again. He poked at his soggy tater tots, thinking.

 

“What's got you troubled, Perce?” Grover asked, stealing one of the tater tots. Grover had already eaten his, and Percy didn't mind his being stolen.

 

“Piper McLean. We got paired up for a project, and she wants to work on it Sunday.” Percy explained, keeping quiet so Piper does do what he did and interrupt.

 

Jason choked on his water, “McLean. You mean Miss American Housewife?”

 

“Miss American Housewife? How do you-” Percy turned in his seat and saw Piper, one inch floral heels, pastel pink skirt that ended two inches above the ankle, pale yellow and pink floral cardigan buttoned to just below the collarbones. The sleeves were folder up, not rolled, and her hair was in perfect curls. Nothing was out of place on her. “Holy shit. She is Miss American Housewife.”

 

“Told you.” Jason was eating, studying at the same time.

 

“We've got this project, and she actually wants to get it done. Though, she squeaked when we found out we're were partnered up.” Percy furrowed his eyebrows, frowning at his water bottle, “What does that mean?”

 

“Percy. You're the lady whisperer.” Grover shrugged, “You should know.”

 

“I have not heard a squeak like that. Maybe she was surprised? Anyway, it's only two days, right? Go home after school, chill on Saturday and meet with her on Sunday. Gave her my number.”

 

It was Grover’s turn to choke. “You never give out your number first!”

 

“We got paired up!” Percy’s voice raised in pitch, throwing his arms up, before hugging and covering his face. “Grover, calm down. After Sunday I will know exactly where I stand.” It took a second before Percy shook his head. They weren't getting it, it would be worked out. He’d win again.

 

“She’s gonna make this hard on you, Perce. Face it.” Jason shrugged, “But let me know if it doesn't work. I'd date ‘er.”

 

Percy threw a tater tot at Jason, “Girls like her are easy to win over, Jace.”

  
  


* * *

 

When Piper showed up at Percy’s house, he tried way too hard to get his mom to stop fussing. She was going off to work, and Percy thought it was perfect time for Piper to come over. He loved his mom, but he was trying to win Piper over.  The knock on his front door sent Percy running to the door. With a breath he smoothed his shirt and ruffled his hair. Percy opened the door, and stepped aside to let Piper in.

 

“Hey Percy.” She said offhandedly, looking around. Percy was frozen in his place.

 

She was most definitely not Miss American Housewife. Percy was in shock, really. At school she looked completely different. She was so appropriate there, but at his apartment? That was different. Three quarters a skirt different. Three quarter sleeved purple crop top, a black velvet button  on up high waist skirt that barely touched mid thigh, purple thigh highs and black riding boots. He could see her collarbones, sure, but the outfit outlined her body so well. Holy shit. Her legs.

 

“So.. Where are we setting up?” Piper asked him, large messenger bag hanging off a shoulder.

 

“Oh, my living room.” Percy turned to walk down the hallway, hearing Piper’s shoes click behind him. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment before sitting down, trying to think straight.

 

“What, do I not look okay?” Piper asked, sitting down, “You won't look at me. Eye contact, Jackson.” There was a slight thud, Piper’s bag being set down on the coffee table.

 

Girls like her are hard to win over.

 

“Headache, sorry. What should we start with?” Percy shrugged it off, glancing at her eyes. They were different colors, one green the other blue. A hint of playfulness twinkled in them, but Piper cleared her throat.

 

“Let's work on what was happening in the twenties. Then we can rope in the characters.” Piper offered, and Percy nodded, opening his laptop on the coffee table. He typed away, trying to find sources. Truthfully he wasn't trying very hard. From the corner of his vision he saw Piper cross her legs and lean forward to rest her elbows on her knees, opening her own laptop. The skirt barely rode up, and Percy forced himself to focus on the assignment. Piper scoot over, closer to Percy just barely.

 

They say in silence, looking through search results. At least, until Percy realized he had waited too long to take his jacket off, catching Piper’s gaze flicking to his arms and back to the screen in front of her. His hand gently ran up her thigh as he pulled the sleeves off, and Piper held her breath. She bit the inside of her cheeks and crossed her legs tighter.

 

Could've been worse, right?

 

“I've got a few sources bookmarked, you?” Piper asked, nodding to the laptop in front of him. Percy cleared his throat, feeling as though he was swallowing cotton.

 

“Yeah. We can meet up again soon after going over our research?” Percy dug his fingers into his leg to stop from saying something - anything, really - about how hot Piper still looked. He had made it an hour, Percy could make it a little longer.

 

“Sure, but I've got a few hours to kill. Any ideas?” She asked him, and Percy was sure he imagined her looking him over. There were definitely a few ideas.

 

“I've got a few movies if you want to pick one out.” Percy pointed to the TV stand, little cabinet on the side with DVD cases. Piper smiled wide, standing up.

 

“Good idea.” She strode over to the shelves, hips swaying just slightly. Had she always been doing that?

 

Piper scanned the movies and bent over to look at a lower stack. Percy left indents in his palms, seeing the back of Piper’s skirt move up just a little more.

 

“See anything you like?” Percy asked, hoping his voice wouldn't give anything away. The fact that she looked great. Or how she had tried to hide her reaction to him earlier. Maybe even the fact that he felt the urge to kiss her. Well, that's what movies are for, right?

 

Piper turned, shaking a case as him with a smile, “Only a classic horror flick. One of my personal favorites.” She winked, “Friday the 13th.”

 

A low laugh left Percy before he could think about it, unsure if she actually liked horror movies. Well, she already surprised him twice that week, what is one more.

 

“You like those?I would've pinned you for a Nicolas Sparks girl.” Percy shrugged, stretching his arms across the back of the couch. He watched Piper load the DVD and grab the TV remote, sitting down next to him.

  
“You also thought I was Miss American Housewife. I thought you were a badass who knows how to flirt. Guess we were both surprised.” She shrugs, turning on the TV screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway through their third movie, Piper was leaning on Percy, her head on his shoulder. She felt the weight of his arm around her, making her heart slam against her chest. The screen flashed light at them, illuminating the couch. 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

Percy frowned, looking at the clock on the wall, “It’s six.” He said, and worry set in her throat. 

 

“Oh shoot. Annabeth is coming over to my place. Study and sleepover.” Piper sat up, reaching for her phone on the table. As she reached, his arm dropped to her waist. His fingers played with the zipper on the side of her skirt, and she had to hold her breath. Piper knew he didn't want her to leave just yet. She unlocked her phone, shooting Annabeth a quick text. ‘Coming home. Lots to say’. 

 

“You can't stay a few minutes?” Percy asked, though it was more

charming. She almost set her phone down to lie her head on him again, but stopped herself. A scream rang out from the TV, and Piper jumped. Percy fracked a grin at her, holding his hands up. 

 

“I can't. I was late last week, she'd be upset.” Piper stood, shoving her things into her bag. With a glance at him over her shoulder, she nabbed the box of hot tamales, walking toward the front door. 

 

“C’mon. No goodbye kiss?” He called after her. In her peripheral vision she saw him stand up, arms flexing when he pushed himself up. She bit her tongue, grabbing the doorknob. Piper turned, leaning against the door. 

 

“You need to get me on a date first.” She raised an eyebrow, “And this doesn't count.” Percy raised an eyebrow in return, placing a hand beside her on the door. 

 

“I'll see what I can do.” He added. It was impossible not to notice how his gaze flicked to her lips, neck, back to her eyes. 

 

In a move of blind courage, she hooked her fingers into his belt loops and pulled him against her sharply. She could feel him breathing against her, and her heart raced to almost dangerous speed. 

 

“You'll have to ask me.” She mumbled, regretting pulling him close. His green eyes were so enchanting. Oh man, it was taking everything in her to just talk. It looked like Percy was doing the same thing, but with better composure. 

 

“Let's go out sometime.” He suggested, lips nearly an inch from hers. 

 

“Ask me nicely, Jackson.” Piper chided, smirking. Before she could stop herself, she looked at him. Really looked at him, feet to face. 

 

He was perfect. 

 

“Piper McLean, I swear if you don't-” Piper’s phone rang loudly, and she pressed a finger to his lips, pulling it from the bag on her shoulder and answering it. 

 

“Hey..?” She answered timidly, and winced when Annabeth yelled from the other end. 

 

“You texted me ten minutes ago you were on your way! It takes less than that for you to get to Percy’s!” She shouted, and Piper blushed hard. 

 

“You timed it?” Piper asked, feeling Percy step away. She mouthed ‘goodbye’ before exiting the apartment, pacing down the stairs to the street. 

 

“Of course. I knew this would happen. How far did you two go?” Annabeth scolded, and Piper huffed, walking down the block. 

 

“I'll be there in five. See you soon!” Piper ended the call, sighing. She would have a lot of explaining to do. She kicked little pebbles as she walked, heading to a gleaming apartment building and straight to the elevator. 

 

Up to the penthouse. Piper opened the front door and was greeted by Annabeth sitting in the living room. 

 

“So. How far did you get?”

 

* * *

  
  


Percy  was scrubbing the bowl of popcorn clean when his mom entered the apartment. 

 

“Hi Percy!” She called, joining him in the kitchen. Sally began putting away the bags of groceries, and set herself on drying the dishes. 

 

“Hi Mom, how was work?” He asked, smiling when his mom kissed his temple. 

 

“Oh, the usual. Brought back some

candy for us.” She grinned. Percy still loved that tradition, though he couldn't share it. 

 

“Thank you!” He smiled back at her, putting the last dish on the drying rack. “Want help drying?” Percy questioned, hands hovering over the towel drawer. Sally swished her hand to dismiss it. Then, Percy took a seat at the table, tracing little circles in the wood. 

 

“How was your day? Anything exciting?” Sally asked him, stacking dry dishes to put away. Percy stood again and busied himself with putting the dishes back. It was nice helping his mom, being different behind closed doors. 

 

“Nope, just had a classmate over to work in a project. We watched a few movies too.” Percy shrugged, and he could feel his mom giving a proud mother pour. 

 

“Aw, my sweet boy trying so hard.” She cooed, and Percy laughed. Sally set the last cup down and brushed her hands on her apron. “Want to watch some TV? I have a few shows recorded...” She shook the candy bag and glided back the the living room. 

 

Percy loved his mother, and though he was much taller than her, he would always be her little boy. Frankly, he didn't hate it. 

 

Percy followed her, only to be met with her holding up a sparkling flower earring. 

 

“Mom-” He began, only to be cut off. 

 

“Percy, I've told you not to do this in the house. If you're having a girl over, tell me. I relax on this couch!” His mother scolded him, a low even tone that made Percy’s hair stand on end. 

 

“Piper must've dropped it. We didn't do anything! I swear!” Percy held his hands out to take the earring back. “We just worked on a project and watched horror movies!” 

 

“You two watched movies?” Sally calmed a little bit. They both knew that Percy could never lie to his mom, an unspoken agreement. 

 

“Yes. I should give this back to her tonight. She is probably looking for it.” Percy rolled it in his palm, heading to grab a coat and walk out. 

 

“Be safe, love you!” Sally called to him. As Percy pulled open the door he yelled an ‘I love you too!’ back. 

 

Percy followed the directions Piper has texted him before. They were supposed to meet at her place, but last minute he switched it. 

 

As he stepped into the elevator, nerves settled in his stomach. He was showing up to her house unannounced. There to give her back an earring she lost. 

 

It took a deep breath for him to knock on her door, and Piper pulled it open. 

 

There she was, low rise baggy sweatpants and a faded loose sports top. Her hair was pulled back in French braids, the ends hitting her waist. She had no makeup on, and despite looking plain she was beautiful. Earrings went up her earlobe. Percy counted two, and one of them was in fact, missing. 

 

“Hey..” Piper said slowly, and Percy could see Annabeth craning her neck from the living room. 

 

“Who's at the door?!” Annabeth asked, walking over to stand by Piper, “Hey Jackson.”

 

“Hey, Annabeth. Piper lost her earring at my apartment.” Percy informed her, opening his palm to show Piper the price of jewelry. 

 

“I've been looking for that! Thank you so much.” Piper smiled brightly, taking the earring back and putting it in. “We are about to marathon Friends. Want to join us?”

 

Annabeth was walking back to the couch, closely eyeing them. Percy pursed his lips before tapping the doorframe. “I think I'll head home. G’night, Princess.” He stepped back, seeing Piper look flustered. 

 

Percy turned around sharply and left the elevator, winking as the doors closed. 

* * *

  
  
  


Piper was flustered, her cheeks ablaze and tingling. Her jaw was slack, staring at the shining elevator doors. 

 

“He just...” She muttered, pointing at the elevator doors. The image of him in the leather jacket was burned in her brain. How his hair was effortlessly wavy, how his eyes twinkled and the smirk he sent her way. 

 

“Yeah, he gave you your earring back. C’mon, Sabrina the Teenage Witch is on!” Annabeth called Piper back over to the couch. Blinking, Piper closed the front door and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a tub of ice cream and two spoons. She walked back to the living room and sat down, pulling off the lid. 

 

“He called me ‘princess’.” She shoved a spoonful in her mouth. Annabeth took the second spoon, scooping some up. 

 

“Ok..? You told me three days ago you thought that was a cute petname?” Annabeth asked, eating her ice cream. 

 

“Yea, but he used it. Did he know?” 

 

“We were in my car. No, he didn't.” Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Can we please watch the show? I want mindless entertainment for half an hour.” A laugh track played and Annabeth leaned on Piper, both of them turning their attention to the TV. 

 

Even with the TV distracting her, Piper's brain wouldn't rest. How he had met her at her place to give back her earring. The way he looked at her. When he called her ‘princess’. As much as she hated to admit it, Piper found it charming. Her heart had fluttered and filled her with new resolve. 

 

“He's gonna lose his shit when he sees me Monday.” Piper shook her head, mouth full of ice cream. 

 

“You're going to wear a damn pantsuit.” Annabeth said from the corner of her mouth, flashing a quick look at Piper. 

 

“A pantsuit I got tailored to make my ass look great. Plus, his friends won't believe I wore anything above the knee today.” She grinned, shaking her head. 

 

“It's still a damn pantsuit.” Annabeth rolled her eyes. Another spoonful of ice cream, another laugh track. 

 

“Yeah, gotta keep up my Miss American Housewife look.” Piper shrugged, taking her own spoonful. 

 

“He's Mr Badass then.” Annabeth mumbled, and Piper laughed. 

 

She was going to have fun this school week. 

 


	3. Minor Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whaddup

Percy slid into Jason’s car, drumming on the dashboard. The sun was up and they had five minutes before school. Jason still had his letterman jacket on, stereotypical but his badge of honor. 

  
  


“So. Work on that project?” Jason teased, shooting a glance at Percy. Percy laughed slightly, shaking his head. 

 

“Yeah. We watched movies too, you won't believe what she was wearing. She owns thigh high socks and a skirt that is above the knee. She owns crop tops. You should've seen her.” Percy grinned, remembering how Piper showed up, “Piper is beyond hot.” 

 

“You're right. I don't believe it.” Jason deadpanned, “Though, nice image.”

 

“Jason, I'm being serious. wait till you see her.” Jason pulled into the school parking lot. They drove down an aisle, watching other students walked towards the building. Percy’s eyes caught a pastel blue pantsuit, black heels and a black turtleneck. He followed the outfit to the face, seeing Piper’s profile. Her ears were covered, concealing the double piercing with long curls. Her messenger bag hung from her shoulder, deep pink lips stretched in a smile as she walked to Annabeth. They contrasted, Annabeth in joggers and sweatshirt. 

 

“Yeah. She wore a short skirt.” Jason laughed, eyes on Piper as they were stopped. 

 

“If you can get her on a date be my guest.” Percy said lowly, and Jason smirked. 

 

“I can, cause you actually worked on the project. Piper, one, Percy, zero.” Jason laughed, pulling into a Parking spot. 

 

Percy huffed and stepped out of the car before Jason cut the engine.  He was practically stomping his way to the school. His eyes were fixed on Piper. Everything was in slow motion as her hair flicked across her shoulder and he head turned to look at him. His breath hitched and he was lucky he didn't trip. It looked like Piper winked at him, before grinning and turning her head back to Annabeth. 

 

Percy shook out his hair and kept walking, hoping she wouldn't make that day hard on him. 

 

* * *

 

Piper stood in line next to Jason sliding her tray along the line. She looked him over, studying him. When her eyes reached his face, they met Jason’s. 

 

“Hey, McLean.” He said, stepping sideways with the lunch line. Piper blushed from getting caught looking at him, following in step. 

 

“Hey Jason.” She said back, smiling. Jason smiled back at her like it was infectious. Piper nudged him, “Nice jacket.”

 

“You'd look good in it, too.” He shrugged, and Piper felt her cheeks tingle. 

 

Jason was cute. He could easily be a badass, but he was too nice and blunt. Jason was open about how he felt. If he liked someone, he made no effort to hide it. A go-getter. 

 

“And you'd look good without it. Or you know, anything.” She said plainly, watching as he stumbled to pay for lunch. 

 

Piper paid for hers, walking with him a few paces before he stopped. 

 

“You're flirting pretty hard with Percy.” Jason states, and Piper hesitates. Jason was cute, dating material. It made her chest hurt when he said that, as if he was questioning if she liked him.  Did she like Percy?

 

“I'm a game to him. It's only fair that he's a game to me.” She said slowly, eyebrows closing in together, seeing Jason’s shoulders loosen at her words. He began walking again, close to her. Piper felt her breath hitch when he leaned close to her ear, adding quietly,

 

“Good. Cause I'd like to see you later.” He stood up, glancing at a table behind Piper before adding, “Outside the gym? After the last bell?” 

 

Piper grinned, “Yeah, sounds good. See you then.” She watched him walk off, eyes following him as he took a seat at a lunch table. 

 

A table with Percy. They locked eyes, and she saw his jaw clench. She raised an eyebrow, glancing at Jason and back at Percy. His eyes darkened and she smirked, turning to join Annabeth at her table. 

 

“Don't tell me. I don't want to know. Reyna is texting me and oh man I miss her. She's so cute.” Annabeth sighed, smiling at her phone. Piper smiled at her, giggling. She ate one of the carrot sticks she got, cringing at how soft they were. 

 

“Okay... Big dinner.” She stuck her tongue in disgust. “I'm gonna go wash my mouth out. Tasted kinda fuzzy.” Piper stood, weaving through tables to walk into the hallway. 

 

The doors shut behind her, and as she leaned over the water fountain Piper heard them open. Her attention shifted to Percy striding towards her quickly. How he was looking at her didn't faze her, and she leaned against the wall. Percy stood right in front of her, chest heaving. 

 

“Hey Jackson.” Piper blinked, crossing her arms. 

 

“Why were you flirting with Jason? You're going on a date?” He questioned, laughing. 

 

“He's good looking. Plus, he's probably a great lay. Always a plus in a boyfriend, right?” Piper responded, trying to hide how nervous she was that Percy’s face was getting close to hers. 

 

Percy sharply put one hand next to her head, “I'd be careful, princess. He knows you're flirting with me. How long you gonna keep it up?” 

 

“We're each other's game, Percy. I wear a short skirt around you and you think I'm going to set aside a wonderful opportunity with a great guy for someone who doesn't date? God, you don't know me.” She said lowly, seeing his eyes flick to her lips before he straightened up. 

 

“Lady in the halls, freak in the stalls.” Percy mimicked her tone. 

 

“Kiss my ass.” Piper snapped, standing upright, “Got an objection to me dating Jason? It's gotta be better than a skirt.” She pushed past him, heading back into the cafeteria. 

  
  


Percy stared at the doors. He was angry, oddly hurt, but didn't follow her. What she said, she was right. He needed more than something nobody believed in order for her to know how he felt. 

 

Jason was actually right for her. He seemed to like her, but Percy could tell they wouldn't be in love. Neither of them would let it go that far.  He walked back into the cafeteria and sat across from Jason. 

 

“So, you're actually taking her out. Didn't know she'd date anyone.” Percy shrugged, biting a smiley fry. 

 

“You never asked her, how would you know?” Jason frowned, “Bro, you alright? You've been weird and standoffish since I told you I was meeting up with Piper. You got to get over it.”

 

“Yeah, give me the afternoon, I'll be fine tomorrow.” Percy assured him, even more excited to get home and eat leftover cold pasta. He was upset, not only had his whole plan been ruined, but now his heart feel heavy. It felt like defeat and jealousy, the latter unreasonable. 

 

“Perce, there'll be another girl.” Jason tried to comfort him, but Percy huffed. 

 

“I'm not used to losing.” He half-lied. Percy wasn't ready for a long talk about his feelings. It wasn't completely false. 

  
  


Piper waited across from the gym, thinking every blonde would be Jason. She was mostly wrong. At least, until Jason exited the doors and walked to her. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Piper smiled, before looking down and fiddling with her rings, “Want to go-uhm- talk in the car?” She looked back up at him, netting a confused look from Jason. 

 

“Talk. In the car?” He asked, tilting his head. 

 

“Well,” Piper sighed, shrugging, “Not exactly talking, you get what I mean?” She raised her eyebrows, and Jason’s cheeks flushed. Though, the small grin didn’t match the embarrassment his cheeks showed.

 

As Jason lightly slid an arm around Piper’s waist they began to walk the halls together, students making their way to the parking lot to go home. Most people weren’t looking in their direction, but sure a few people glanced over.

 

Though, one stare was locked on Piper, or her waist. It wasn’t Jason, no. He was looking at where they were walking. Instead, Piper found herself looking at Percy, confusion coming over her. One weekend wasn’t enough? His jaw was clenched, arms flexed and crossed as he leaned against the wall. Percy’s eyes were magnets, and no matter how uncomfortable it was, Piper couldn’t look away. She noticed how almost jealous Percy looked, eyes fixed on Jason’s fingers as they drew little circles on Piper’s waist. It finally pulled her eyes away when she almost tripped.

 

Jason caught her, holding her tighter while quickly spouting an  ‘I got you, baby’. It made Piper’s cheeks flush, and Jason smirked a little.

 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Jason told her, making sure she could keep up as they began to walk again. Piper felt her cheeks burn harder, and she stuttered some response that came out like ‘mustard’. Jason laughed lightly, “Good thing we are.. Talking in the car? You seem to have no problem with it.” He teased, and Piper regained her flirtatious footing. She simply smirked, fiddling with her keys.

 

“I can do many things with my lips.” She said, and it was Jason’s turn to blush furiously. His cheeks may have been pink, but he looked almost eager behind his eyes, and his fingertips dug into her skin more, and she lengthened her strides.

 

The glare Percy sent her way burned deeper, but she brushed it off, unlocking her car before the even crossed onto the asphalt. Piper felt his grip loosen as they reached her car, and she made her way to her side of the car. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Trust me, you don't want Mr. Blofis accidentally finding us making out. That would be awkward.” Piper said, glancing at him before sliding into the car, “The ice rink parking lot across the street. It's empty.” 

 

She watched Jason sigh and sit next to her. Neither of them bothered buckling the seat belts, and it was hard for Piper not to floor it. 

 

Her heart was racing before she put the car in park. A knot formed in her stomach as she cut the engine, turning to face Jason. 

 

He was already looking at her, bright blue eyes behind thick framed glasses. They made him more hot, something Piper didn't know could happen. They were both leaning in, and their lips collided in a soft and purely hungry way. 

 

Piper couldn't help but think of how much she missed making out, and how great his lips felt on hers. Her fingers pressed into the leather seats, their lips mashing together. It was nice, not having him push his entire weight into the kiss, taking in breaths each time their lips parted. 

 

Their lips parted momentarily for Jason let let a word slip, “God,” the kissed again, “As much as I'm enjoying this,” another kiss, “I need to catch my breath.” Piper pulled away, tucking hair behind her ear. Jason’s lips looked darker and slightly swollen, and Piper was sure her lips looked the same. 

 

“Sorry. Got carried away.” Piper sighed, leaning back against her door. Jason swallowed a let out a breath. 

 

“There’s a game this weekend,” Jason started, and Piper nodded. “Would you cheer me on?” He asked, and Piper was caught off guard. They made out for almost a minute, but she didn't expect him to ask her that. 

 

Everyone knew Jason was single. He wasn't exactly desperate, nor flaunting it. Simple fact was that there was no girl who wore his second jersey, cheering his name at games. 

 

“Uh... Really? I'm not saying no, but we made out once. Just now.” Piper felt her cheeks burn, and Jason’s flushed. 

 

“Yeah but I know you and Percy aren't actually a thing, and I may have probably had a thing for you.” Jason rambles, and Piper bit her lip. She didn't see the harm, and truthfully, she felt honored that he was asking her. 

 

“Okay.”  She smiled. 

 

“I know it's sudden but I just- wait. You said yeah?” He stopped, grinning. Piper nodded and smiled back at him, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

 

“Mhm. I said yeah. Let me give you my number.” Piper said, Jason nodding as he got his phone from his jacket pocket. He unlocked it and handed it to her. 

 

His contact app was already open, and she created a new one. Piper typed her number in, pausing to think  of how to list herself. 

 

_ Personal Cheerleader _ . Piper grinned to herself, handing the phone back. 

 

“I mean, if this is included in cheering me on, that's a pretty great deal.” Jason remarked, words smooth. Piper grinned. 

 

“You might see more than a pantsuit. Or, should I say, less?” Piper smirked, and Jason looked up at her. It looked like he didn't know whether to be confused or keep his cool. Jason chose the latter. 

 

“I'm looking forward to it, sunshine.” He leaned back over to kiss her, and they went back to making out. 


	4. Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well..this happened

Percy clenched his jaw and Piper walked past him into his apartment. Jason told him everything about what happened the day before. Frankly, it made him jealous. Fiery jealous. Ready to punch him in the face jealous. All Jason did was talk to her, and all of a sudden they were in her car, making out. She was going to wear his jersey for the next game, and it made him have a hard time focusing. Piper wasn’t dressed to the same caliber as Sunday, but it was no pantsuit. Overalls, baseball tee, high tops. Her hair was pulled back, both earrings sparkling.

 

“So, we should form an outline.” Piper was already thinking about the project, sitting on the couch again and opening her laptop. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, huffing.

 

“Yeah. Outline.” Percy sat down next to her, leaning back and resting his head on the back of the couch. He knew Piper was looking at him, and he turned his head to be met by her frustrated eyes.

 

“Percy.” She snapped, pointing at her computer. Percy looked down at it, reading what she had outlined. 

 

“That looks good.” He muttered, leaning back again. He heard Piper sigh.

 

“What’s up?” She asked, clearly upset, “You are not being helpful at all. At least we could talk when we were flirting.”    
  
“Nothing. You’re just getting with Jason pretty fast.” Percy shrugged, and he felt Piper radiate anger.

 

“You’re just judging me too fast.”  She snapped back, and Percy sat up. If that was how she was going to play it, he wouldn’t hold back. Percy leaned in close, noticing her cheek flush in frustration.

“Maybe you’re just mad cause I wouldn’t kiss you.” Percy said, and Piper let out a ragged breath.

 

“What are you, jealous?” She raised an eyebrow at him, their faces an inch apart. Percy felt his cheeks heat up, and he leant back.

 

“As if.”

 

Piper smirked, “Well, now that this is cleared up, let’s finish with the outline.” She turned back to the computer.

 

“Oh, please. We both know you’ve been trying to get with me since last year.” Percy rolled his eyes, seeing her jaw clench.

 

“I changed my priorities.” She didn’t sound convinced, but Percy kept his grin to himself.

 

He still had a chance. Maybe, if he was slightly slow and persistent, he could win her over. 

 

“I think you and Jason are...” He grit his teeth, straining his next word, “Cute.” A little smile hit Piper, and she laughed. 

 

“Yeah. I know you don't mean it.” Piper told him, swung her hair over he shoulder. She leaned in close, “We both know it.”

 

“I mean it.” Percy replied, ghosting past her face before saying into her ear, “I just think you can do better than cute.”

 

Piper sat back harshly before going back to her computer. She closed it, sliding it back into her bag. 

 

“We both have reputations. Mine involve ass-lifting pantsuits, yours involve sex in the back of detention.” 

 

Percy laughed, “Honestly, I'm surprised she told that story. Not every girl thinks it's hot to go all the way on school grounds with a nearsighted asshole across the room.” 

 

Piper stood up, flashing a glare at him. Percy faked a pout at her, as she stomped off. 

  
  


Piper huffed, meeting Jason outside of a  diner. She was still mad about her interaction with Percy earlier in the day. Jason greeted her by taking her hand. 

 

“I get Percy is your best friend but, please don't take this wrong, how do you deal with him?!” Piper whined, and Jason’s expression softened. 

 

“Was it that bad?” Jason teased, and Piper shook her head. 

 

“No words.” Piper sighed, walking with him inside to grab a table. 

 

“He's not bad the more you hang out with him. It's like black coffee. You get used to it.” Jason advised, and Piper nodded. 

 

“You're probably right, Jason.” Piper sat down at a booth with him.  She bit the inside of her cheek, “He just gets to me, that's all.” 

 

Jason nodded, pulling out a few menus. Her eyes scanned the menus for a few moments, picking out what she was going to order. 

 

“Speaking of black coffee, want to order some?” Jason asked, barely paying attention to the menu. Piper nodded. 

 

“Though, I like cream and sugar..” She trailed off, folding her menu, “I've never been here so it's your call. “ Piper leant on her elbows, watching him as he read the menu. 

 

It felt weird, wanting to like somebody. She did like him, that was true. Piper wasn't the kind of girl to date because she just wanted a boyfriend, but she was friends with those types. The problem was how much she liked him. Not as much as someone else. 

* * *

  
  


Percy was making out with some redhead behind a tree, her hands were all over him. Sure it felt good, but it was an empty hookup. They broke for a moment. 

 

“What's your name again? Devon?” Percy asked, not really caring. He knew he would feel bad if he used the wrong name. 

 

“Dawn. Close.” She swooned, and Percy blinked. They found themselves making their way to the public bathrooms, kissing as they walked backwards into a stall. Percy stopped thinking as he mouth went lower. 

 

Even though it felt like ecstasy, one name was running through his mind. 

 

Piper. 

 

His knuckles turned white and spots danced in his vision, feeling everything at once. It took clamping his mouth shut to not make a noise. At least, to not say Piper’s name. 

 

As he blinked his eyes open Dawn was leaning into a kiss. He sharply leant backwards. 

 

“Woah, Dawn. I don't know what guys you normally suck off but I'm not into that.” He fixed his belt, walking out of the stall, “I'll text you.” 

 

There were no thoughts of hiding what just happened as he strode through the park. The only thought Percy had was how confused he was about thinking of Piper. He hasn't stopped thinking about her, and her face had been in his head minutes before. 

 

What annoyed him most was how easily Jason got her to date him. It made him pissed, revenge sex pissed. He’d love revenge sex with Piper, but no. Even though she surprised him, he knew that she wouldn't cheat. 

 

He knew they were on a date as he walked. Probably holding hands and laughing. Jason was probably gently twirling her into his arms and placing soft kisses on her nose and cheeks. Percy envied that, he wanted that. He should've felt pretty good. 

 

Instead he just wanted to go home and watch cartoons for hours. Percy resented that. Just two weeks beforehand he would’ve had a boost of his ego in this situation. Instead he would’ve rathered it was Piper with him, and on a real date.


	5. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))

Piper pulled her hair out of the neck of the jersey, smiling as Jason and the rest of the team ran onto the field. Annabeth was at home on a date, and Piper hadn’t gotten a text from her in hours. The night was dedicated to cheering her boyfriend on. She was happy, seeing him play well and not get hurt. Plus feeling his eyes on her while the second line was on the field felt good. By the time first intermission rolled around they were up 14-7. The teams ran off the field and Piper made her way back to the school to use the bathrooms.

She fixed her hair and makeup, adjusted how the jersey laid on her shoulders, then walked into the hall. The crowd carried her to the bleachers, but she took a second to breathe beneath them.

“Hey, Princess.” Percy deadpanned, sitting on the dried grass in all black. Piper spun sharply to face him, narrowing her eyes at him. “You look hot in a jersey. Jason’s lucky.”

“It isn’t luck.” Piper said shortly, “He’s nice and funny and he does this thing when we make out...” She trailed off, staring into space before snapping her attention back to Percy.

“Oh yes. It isn’t luck that he made out with you, got you to wear his jersey, go on a date with him and probably, you know, do something a girl with your reputation wouldn’t, in the car?” He didn’t change tone or pitch at all, seemingly bored. Percy was trying to rile her up, and it was working. Piper dropped to her knees and got close to his face.

“And you’d do something different?” She tested him, not thinking about what she was actually going to do. There was no plan, no thinking, nothing. 

“I would.” Percy answered, sitting up straighter until their faces almost touched. She could feel and smell his breath. It was mint and oranges, sending a small chill down her spine.

“And what would that be?” She added, softly. Her loudness was gone, the topic of Jason out the window.

Here she was, lips barely away from Percy’s. Hanging on his words. 

“I can’t say. You’re not my girl.” He replied, and pulled back. Piper felt the chill of the air, letting out a breath. Her eyes went from his smirk to his eyes. They were looking at her with the smug look, the way he knew he had her hooked.

“Exactly.” Piper tried to even her breathing, standing up.

“Also, next game you should wear a cheerleading uniform.” Percy winked at her before she turned back.

She quickly ran back to her seat before the game started again. Percy knew, and he knew that she knew that he knew. Piper wasn't quite sure exactly what happened, but Percy did. She knew that. The next minute was spent scolding herself, she messed up. Whatever happened beneath the bleachers was a mistake, and Jason would be upset if he knew. That's why, she decided, he would know. Even Percy wouldn't do that to him. 

That little assurance made her feel confident again, joining in the cheers as the team came back onto the field. The fall air nipped at her hands, and she knew that it was October. Homecoming and Halloween were coming soon. Piper was planning what colors they would wear when she heard her side of the stand cheer. Jason scored a touchdown and was pointing right at her. Everyone knew she was his, and him hers. Piper smiled, blowing him a kiss and cheering him on. 

 

Percy knew Piper was into him. He knew she was also into Jason. Those facts made him confused and guilty. He couldn't just steal his friend’s girlfriend. At least, not until there was the two month cooling period. That wasn't the point. 

He kept glancing at her on the stands, and when Jason showed the whole school that they were an item, he felt that he lost. It felt like a punch to the chest. Seeing her happily cheer him on and blow kisses towards him, wear his jersey. It hurt Percy. Homecoming was in a month, and the project was due in a week. He had a few more tries to talk to Piper, but he needed to be able to hang out after the project. An excuse to see her. Nothing was better than just being friends. 

Except he hated that. He didn't just want to be friends, he wanted more. To Percy, despite wanting more, he'd rather see her happy.

 

////

Piper laid on his bed, rattling off talking points for the presentation. She had gone through ten note cards already, and Percy barely paid attention. All he was focused on was how her lips moved and her voice was full of intention. 

“Percy. I asked you a question.” Piper brought his focus to her again, and he blinked. 

“Repeat it, please.” 

“I asked if you have a date to Homecoming.” She said, shrugging, “Jason and I are already choosing the color to match. I just want to know if you want to share an über.” Piper offered, and Percy huffed. 

“I'm not going, babygirl.” He told her, getting up to grab his phone. Percy unlocked it and shot a text to Jason. 

 

Don't count me in on the über. not going, bro

 

“Oh, tired of calling me ‘Princess’ now?” Piper laughed, rolling her eyes. She stacked her note cards correctly and wrapped them in a rubber band. 

“Trying something new. Unless you like it when I call you Princess.” Percy put his phone down on his bedside table. He heard Piper take in a sharp breath. 

“You're just the only person who calls me that.” She said, “I don't know, thought it was our thing.” 

Percy laughed, sitting in front of her on the bed. 

“If it was our thing, who don't I do it in front of your boyfriend?” He questioned, testing to see how she's react. Piper stopped, looking down.

“I think we both know why.” She told him, “He’d think we’re doing things.” Piper shook her head, flipping her hair to one side. She was putting her note cards and books back into her bag, but Percy caught sight of hickeys. They trailed down her neck and were covered by the striped shirt.

Either Piper didn’t care that Jason left a mark or she was trying to piss Percy off. Either way, Percy rolled his eyes.

“Really? He would think we were fu-”

“Shut up.” Piper snapped, “If you’re trying to piss me off you did it. I’m leaving.” She got off the bed, slipping her bag on her shoulder and walking out.

Percy scrambled to get up, knowing that he crossed a line. It might’ve been too much, it was too much.

“Piper, I’m sorry.” He called after her, “Just tell me what lines I crossed. I won’t do it again.” Percy pleaded, seeing Piper stop in front of the door. She turned around sharply.

“You’re just very blunt. Your whole reputation is already staining my relationship cause I come back to Jason all flustered. He sees me ready to fuck, after hanging out with you. He already thinks shit is happening.” Piper’s voice almost reached yelling point, and she dropped her bag, leaning against the door.

Percy blinked, “What?”

“You’re shitting me.” Piper huffed, shaking her head, “Sorry. I’m going to leave. Just -” She sighed, grabbing her bag, “Text me about the project.” Piper turned and opened the door, closing it behind her.

Percy stood dumbfounded. It seemed like she just said what he kind of wanted to hear. Yet it felt like being punched. It was decided, he would pull back. Piper was upset, and Percy would cut it out.


	6. Done

Piper had noticed how Percy pulled back. She wanted to be relieved, which she was. The feeling of relief was overshadowed by guilt. He was acting very respectful. At least, less flirtatious than he had ever been. It hurt, but made her feel better. 

 

With her dress picked out, she felt like there were no worries about the next weekend. The only sport was her project, and where she stood with Percy. 

 

The day before the project was due they were at her place. Percy hadn't called her anything more than ‘McLean’ in a week. Despite what she already had, she wanted their dynamic back. 

 

Time to break out the dress. She made sure the deep blue dress was zipped up. Piper adjusted the leather choker, pushing the metal heart to the middle. With a breath she brought the strapless neckline to the secure spot on to of her boobs. After clasping her platform mary-janes, Piper walked back out to the living room to Percy. 

 

He looked her over slowly, and bit back a remark.

 

“The sweatpants you had on we're fine, too.” He said, turning back to his notes, “So, who's saying what?”

 

Piper pouted throwing her head back in a sigh. After that moment she sat down next to him. 

 

“I'll talk, you use the PowerPoint?” Piper offered, making Percy laugh. 

 

“Good idea, McLean.” He accepted, and Piper crossed her arms. 

 

“Good, Jackson.” She hesitated before blurring out, “You've already gotten tired of me.” 

 

Percy stared at her, “I haven't. I'm trying not to cross a line and make both you and Jason look like fools.” Piper blinked, shaking her head. 

 

“You do that to everyone. You take what you want.”

 

“I don't steal.” Percy said flatly. “I refuse to do that.”

 

Piper grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, making him face her. Her cheeks were flushed, keeping eye contact. The green of his eyes bore through her. 

 

“Tell me what you want from me.” Piper stopped, unsure of how to answer him. She didn't know exactly what she wanted. 

 

“I....” Her words died out before they came, leaving Percy more frustrated. 

 

“If you want me to back off, I'll do it. If you want me to keep coming after you, I'll do it. Tell me what you want from me.” Percy commanded again, and Piper let go of his shirt. 

 

“I'll do the presentation. You work the PowerPoint.” Her words were soft, almost as quiet as her breath. Piper blinked, watching Percy pack up his things. 

 

“I won't interfere with you and Jason.” He said before leaving her apartment. Piper slumped back into the couch, trying not to cry. 

 

She was very sure she just messed up. 

  
  


Percy got to school late with bags under his eyes. He tried to sleep, but couldn't. Piper was messing with him, and he had to go cold turkey. After the project they couldn't hang out. He had to leave her alone, otherwise everyone would get hurt. Jason met with him by the front door, immediately frowning. 

 

“You look like a zombie.”

 

“Didn't sleep.” Percy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Shit, man. You've got all weekend to catch up, though.” Jason tried to lighten up, and Percy nodded. As much as he appreciated the thought, he didn't think there would be much sleeping. 

 

“Dude, Piper told me about what you think is going on.” Percy dropped the bomb on Jason, and he noticed his friend get tense. “I'm not that guy, you know that. We've never done anything, never kissed her. At all. Plus I'm not Janine with her after today, so you don't have to worry.” 

 

Jason looked at him warily, “Is that why you didn't sleep?”

 

“No, my neighbors were throwing a party.” Percy lied, but nodded, “I mean it, Jason. You can chill. But make sure the homecoming sex isn't in the car. It's an awkward trip in the parking lot for everyone else.”

 

“We always drive away, dickhead.” Piper said shortly as she passed them, walking into the school. Percy noticed that she kept her reputation. Long skirts, short heels. She had a little scarf tied around her neck, kind of like a flight attendant. But  cuter. 

 

Percy laughed a little, “Of course, how could I forget.” Jason looked flustered, caught off guard that Piper just snapped and corrected the gossip. 

 

“That-Piper?” Jason blinked. With a grin and a clap on Jason’s shoulder, Percy made his way into the school. 

 

He took his time walking, unsure if he seemed more brooding because he was tired. Either way, he wanted to sleep. Probably in English, except he had to work the PowerPoint for Piper. 

 

Piper. He hated thinking about her. The way she smiled, made his heart beat through his chest. Every time she looked at him made him want her more, and even if he wasn't the one they were gazing hungrily at, he needed her. 

 

“Jackson, you didn't sleep. What's wrong?” Piper snuck up on him, holding an unopened water bottle out for him. “Drink something, you might be dehydrated.”

 

Percy looked at the water, letting his eyes trail up to meet hers. “I'm not your friend.”

 

Piper blinked, looking hurt. “Yeah, but you're Jason’s best friend. So, by connection I have to care.” She tried to cover up why she was talking to him. 

 

“I'm going to help present this stupid project, then be gone. I'm not going to ruin your relationship because you don't know what you want.” Percy hissed, watching Jason pass. Piper looked him in the eyes, almost begging.

 

“Okay.” Piper said softly, pushing the bottle of water into his chest. The cap burst from how unexpectedly hard she pushed, water employing into his face and shoulders. Percy looked from the now empty bottle on the floor, all the way up to Piper. Her face and front of her hair got wet as well. Percy started to laugh, and Piper broke into a smile. 

 

“Go get cleaned up.” Percy laughed, turning away from her. He felt Piper walk off, shaking out his hair. 


	7. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ey im alive and so is my pipercy ass (pipercyofficial on tumblr)

Piper got out of the car with Jason, holding his hand tightly. Guilt had settled in her gut, but she didn't know why. She was at homecoming. With her boyfriend. In a pretty dress, perfect highlight and eyeliner. Instead of feeling ecstatic as she should, she was still feeling like this. 

 

Jason pressed a kiss to her forehead as they walked to the doors. Mindlessly she followed him to the gym, not in awe of the lights, not excited about the music blaring from the speakers. Piper simply looked at her feet when he left her. She watched him go over to his friends, and she bolted.

 

It took roughly thirty seconds to be on the field. Piper was still on the concrete, eyes fixed on the dewy grass. Tall lights blazed the turf, and she let out a breath. 

 

This was not the time to feel bad. Not the time to regret dating Jason. Not the time to be thinking about what Percy would look like under the purple lights in the gym.  Definitely not the time to feel tears prick in the corner of her eyes. 

 

Percy hadn't lied. He went cold turkey on talking to her. Not a word was spoken to her after the project, and it made her feel hollow. It was all her fault. She used a sweet guy to make Percy jealous. It didn't matter if she did have a little interest in Jason. She had been focused on Percy the whole time. 

 

“Oh my god, why are you out here?” Annabeth’s voice rang out behind her. Piper turned to see her best friend in a soft purple dress, hand in hand with a dark haired girl who was Reyna, her girlfriend.

 

“I feel terrible.” Piper choked, blinking quickly to keep her makeup from running. Annabeth frowned and let go of Reyna’s hand. In a moment Piper was wrapped in a hug. Silence surrounded them, crickets outside the only chatter. 

 

“I mean, using Jason to make Percy jealous was a bad plan.” Annabeth said softly. Piper nodded into Annabeth's shoulder, holding her tightly. 

 

“‘Nabeth, I'm going inside. I'll leave you two alone. But, I'd like at least one dance.” Reyna sounded understanding, her steps echoing as she walked away. 

 

Annabeth held Piper at arms length, looking her over. 

 

“You need to tell him the truth.” Annabeth told her, and Piper felt her heart sink to her knees. 

 

“I don't want to hurt him.” Piper whined, but she knew it was no use. She would hurt him either way. 

 

“Piper, you need to do this.” Annabeth stated, voice low. Piper sniffled, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes. It felt like she swallowed a burning ball of regret. 

 

“I do...” She mumbled, looking down. Her fingers hooked around each other, Annabeth's hands sliding off her arms. 

 

“Then go. Good luck.”  Annabeth said softly. stepping back. 

 

Piper nodded, walking back towards the gym. After a few paces she stopped, “Just not tonight. He seems so happy.”

  
  
  


Percy did show up to homecoming. Annabeth had convinced him. Despite that the two didn't talk much at school, they were close. She was the girl that he actually took out on dates. Though she liked Reyna, they were still close. 

 

He entered the gym, walking past groups. Listening to conversations as he passed, his ears caught on his name. 

 

“I bet Jackson is fucking Piper behind Jason’s back.” Percy froze. He fixed his eyes on whoever said it, feeling him give a death glare at the nameless kid. 

 

“If you knew as much about me as you think, you'd know I don't fuck someone's girl if she isn't mine.” He snapped, taking his drink and walking on. 

 

Jason waved him over, and Percy left the plastic cup on the table as he walked. He greeted Jason with a grin, pulling him into a conversation. Piper was also at his hip. Her attic blue dress sparkled, the neckline somehow staying up without straps. It looked like a bedazzled corset with sparkling tulle, the dress cutting inches above the knee. High heels in a crisp white, hair curling around her face. Her necklace sparkled as bright as her eyes, her smile was captivating. 

 

He hated going cold turkey on her, but he needed to. If he didn't stop he'd go back to his flirting habits. Piper locked eyes with him, looking down. Jason was oblivious, and she looked back at him. 

 

“I need to talk to you.” Piper huffed, walking behind Jason. He was grabbed by the hand and she dragged him out of the gym. Her hands felt soft in his. 

 

The music was softer as they walked down the hall. 

 

“What?!” Percy stopped, several yards down the hall. Piper turn to face him sharply. 

 

“Call me princess.” She told him, and Percy blinked. 

 

“Uh...” 

 

“Call me princess or babygirl and remind me why I liked you so much.” She was breathless. 

 

Percy swallowed harshly. He really wanted to, he wanted her to know that he was still him. Hot regardless asshole. 

 

“Listen, Princess, you're making this hard on me.” He looked away, across the ceiling and back at the gym.  Piper turned his face to look at her. He saw her eyes flick to his lips, and she leaned in. 

 

They finally kissed. It felt like how he wanted it to. Fireworks erupted in his heart. Before he knew it she was pressed into him and he felt her hand in his hair. 

 

Then he remembered the consequences of getting caught. Roughly he pulled away and stepped back. 

 

“No. I'm not doing this to him.” Percy shook his head, rubbing his eyes. 

 

Piper was silent. 

  
  


“He's inside, just dance with me in the hall?” She asked, “Cmon, let me by the stars to your moon. Just for a minute.” 

 

Percy couldn't look at her. If he did, her eyes would make him melt and do whatever she asked. 

 

“Princess, I can't.” 

 

“Can't, or don't want to?” Piper tested, and Percy looked at her. 

 

“If I do, we don't know what would happen.” 

 

She took his hand and put it on her waist, holding his other hand up. 

 

“Just a few steps.” She offered, and Percy closed his eyes. He kissed her on the top of her head, swaying slowly. 

 

“Just a few steps” He repeated into her hair, taking in the smell of her floral shampoo. 

 

Holding her felt like all he wanted. He felt like this is what he had been waiting for. 

 


End file.
